


The Price

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: How did Jack get an audience with Daniel in "Need"?





	The Price

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

It was rest period, which always followed 'unrecognizable slop' period and was in turn followed by work period. Teal'c was in a light state of Kel-No-Reem, resting but still alert. Carter was sleeping fitfully. The last few rest periods she had been speaking Goauld in her sleep, which Jack found more than a little disturbing. Sure, she said it was a "Tokra", not a Goauld -but a snake was a snake whatever you wanted to call it. 

He sat leaning against the wall, eyes half closed but his mind working overtime. He had an unfortunately wide and varied array of prison experiences, from Cook County Juvenile to the glorious Club Med Baghdad. He knew that observation and constant vigilance were the keys to survival and possible escape. 

So far they had survived but escape wasn't looking all that likely. Since their first attempt had failed so ignominiously the leg irons stayed on permanently. 

Damn - what a fiasco that was. When that guard got in his face it had seemed like the perfect opportunity. Too late he realized Daniel was still chained. _Bottom line, you almost got your civilian killed, O'Neill._

He shook his head disgustedly. Now Daniel was very much alive but he was also high as a kite and completely brainwashed by that Goauld spawn princess. It had been almost a week since they had seen him and after Carter's snakehead flashback about the sarcophagus today, he realized he couldn't wait any longer. He had to get to Daniel now.

* * *

There was one in every prison. The one who could arrange things - for a price. Here his name was Chakri. He was the chief overseer's second. Prisoners would slip into his alcove during rest period and the sounds that occasionally drifted through the curtained doorway left little doubt as to the method of payment. 

He tasted bile at the back of his throat as the memories assailed him. Things he had done to survive. Things he swore he would never allow again. He felt a cold sweat prickle his skin and he shuddered violently. 

"Get a grip, O'Neill," he told himself harshly "you have a PTSD freak out here and you will never get your people home." He took a deep breath and carefully schooled his features into a blank mask. 

"Teal'c" 

"Yes, O'Neill" 

"I'm going to visit Chakri." 

Teal'c glanced over sharply - first with surprise then concern and finally understanding. 

"I will watch over Captain Carter." 

Jack let out a breath. He stood up. 

"Thanks Teal'c."


End file.
